


The Pretties

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King viewed children dropping various jewels near his boots. He laughed.





	The Pretties

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King viewed children dropping various jewels near his boots. He laughed. ''Yes. Yes. Yes. Lots and lots of pretties for your king,'' he said. His eyes were wide after a girl dropped lots and lots of pretties by him. He frowned the minute he saw beautiful stuffed animals. 

 

THE END


End file.
